I Ain't Afraid of No Ghost
by kade32
Summary: Something strange and paranormal is happening in Metroville and the Supers, mainly the Incredibles, are unable to understand or solve it easily. That's when they unexpectedly cross paths with a nomadic extended family of professional ghost/monster hunters who arrive to take care of the ghost problems around the city of Metroville. Takes place after Incredibles 2. (VioletxOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hello, my friends. I just wanted to make this little fanfic. Sorry, if you all been waiting for my unfinished stories to be continued and completed. But I want to inform you all that I have too much on my hands and not enough motivation to continue writing some of them. So please bare with me, okay? So with the new Incredibles movie that came out, I wanted to make a crossover with Ghostbusters since I love that franchise. But it will include some OC's of mine in an alternate universe. I know that The Incredibles takes place in the sixties, but just imagine this taking place in the present. Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

It's been years since the government ban on Supers has been lifted and the Supers are now legal again. The Parr family, a.k.a. The Incredibles, have worked together with Frozone to end the plot of Evelyn Deavor in her attempt to make the world hate the Supers even more and never be legal again. Her and her specialized Hypno-Goggles created the Screenslaver character in order to pursue her goals. Unfortunately for her, she didn't expect super-kids to come in and save their parents. Now Supers and the human coexisted peacefully once again.

In the very city of Metroville while the townsfolk went about their business, the history museum was in full swing. People were coming in to check out the many exhibits and learn so much the fun way. They have the Revolutionary War, the American Civil War, Inuits, dioramas, the model of Abraham Lincoln and more. A place like this full of many ancient items, artifacts, wax dummies and thousands of historical things was one place to learn history. School children were on field trips to this museum and being lead by a tour guide. One such guide, Jim, was chaperoning a field trip of kids through the dinosaur exhibit while the juveniles were getting a good look upon the skeletons on display. As any other group of underage children, few of them weren't paying much attention, teasing each other and you get the idea, finding education boring.

"Now you see, the T-Rex was the most fearsome of the dinosaurs in the known world." Jim explained to the class. "The scariest of them all and mostly because they had more dominance over the other dinosaurs in the prehistoric era."

"Boring!" One of the children complained.

"But….there were plenty of other big, scary dinosaurs…..like the Spinosaurus-" But he was interrupted when he was struck on the forehead with a spitball. The class of children howled with laughter while their teachers told them to be quiet and behave.

"Uh-huh." Jim sighed and continued. "And there's the Triceratops and lots more if you all just follow me."

The chaperone lead the entire field trip further throughout the exhibit, finding it difficult to teach children of this grade. They must be detention kids or something like that. But it seems like they don't remain children forever. But there was something off and unnatural going on inside of this very museum. Something that the employees and night watchmen have failed to even notice yet. For at the very moment the field trip left the room following their tour guide's lead, the wax statue of the Tyrannosaurus-Rex did something outside of what an ordinary figure did. It blinked it's eyes.

* * *

Nightfall had engulfed the entire city, blanketing the landscape with a comforting sheen of twilight darkness. Lighting up the pitch blackness were the street lights and the stars twinkling in the sky like lit candles. It was closing time at the museum and like you'd expect, the place was dead silent and devoid of people, safe for the night watchman making his rounds. In fact, it was so quiet that his footsteps made noise with each step he took. Armed with his flashlight, he scoped out the establishment in every room, every nook and cranny for anything out of the ordinary like a burglar hiding or some teenager that broke in to pull of some childish prank. So far, everything was completely normal and the night guard was growing weak from fatigue, giving him the excuse to head down to the camera room to rest his eyes.

But before he could even reach the stairwell, there was a strange sound that caught his attention right quick. He froze in his tracks, fully awake and alert and listened carefully. It was all still and quiet for a brief second, but he was 90% certain that he overheard an unwelcome intruder somewhere in the building. Then all of the sudden, there was the sound again and this time, he was all ears.

It was faint, but he could distinguish it as the sound of a low growl mixed with soft breathing.

"Who's there?" He cried out, pulling his flashlight on and heading toward the direction where he heard that sound. It brought him over to the dinosaur exhibit. Although confused, he bravely continued inside to see who or rather what was producing that noise. Unbeknownst to him, a large, shadowy figure slowly and menacing moved around behind him and yet, he failed to notice. It took some real courage for him to once again call out "Who's there?". No answer, of course.

Then he pulled out his gun, ready to confront whoever was trespassing on the premises after closing time.

"Listen, I'm armed. You hear me?" He shouted, trying to sound tough and fierce. Although, he couldn't deny how scared shitless he was at this moment. "You're not supposed to be here right now. It's closing time. And if you don't show yourself right now, I'm gonna go fucking apeshit, okay?"

He paused with a chill going up his spine when there was sound again, but this time, was right behind him. That sound of intimidating snarling. He swallowed his saliva, not having the balls to turn around. But he felt obligated to anyway. He carefully turn right around and let out a blood-curdling scream of mortal terror.

He fired his gun five times, but had no affect. Then he instinctively darted off out of the display with the thing chasing behind. He screamed and ran like his life depended on it to find the exit. The thing roared loudly, assaulting his eardrums and making his heart pound against the inside of his chest. After what felt like an eternity, he reached the front entrance, but realized too late that it was locked and he had no time to reach for his keys and unlock it. Then all was silent once more before he was hit with an unearthly purple glow.

When he turned around, his eyes widened and he sweated profusely and his blood ran zeros degrees below. The thing was looking directly at him, emitting soft growling in amusement before it lunged right at him with his sharp teeth and he let out one final scream before being silenced permanently.

* * *

 **Here's the first chapter to start off with a good scare to jumpstart the mood for the horror-related vibe in the story like in the Ghostbusters movies. I know it's short, but the other chapters will be longer. I promise. See you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to the Incredibles or the Ghostbusters. Now I'm sorry to all you people wondering, while will be adding and borrowing some elements from the original movies, TV shows, video games and the IDW comics, I will not be adding the canonical characters like Venkman or Ray. The Ghostbusters will be consisted of OC's of mine. However, I do plan on steering this story in the direction of the first original movie. So here's the next chapter. Do enjoy.**

* * *

As soon as word got out that there had been strange activity occurrence at the museum, along with a grisly murder, the entire city went crazy. The Incredibles were called onto the case and once they showed up the following morning, it was a complete media circus. Citizens were forming a mob outside the entrance of the museum, but were being blocked up and kept at bay by the police with police tape around the perimeter of the building to prevent anyone from going inside. Reporters were also on the scene broadcasting the devastating incident on live television. Once Bob and Helen overhead a frantic argument between the chief, the deputy and the museum's curator about the murder, they informed their two eldest children to stay behind and watch after Jack-Jack, since they were far too young for this kind of information and it would be too ghastly for them see or witness for themselves. However, the Supers themselves were having trouble assessing the situation as they don't exactly have a lead on who or what caused this.

Meanwhile, a large, double-decker, state-of-the-art motor home (or RV) was rolling through the streets. The vehicle was black with green accents and on the sides read "Wyatt Ghostbusting Co." with an initial logo at the start of the lettering, which features a cartoon ghost with a red cross circle over it. Here we meet the Wyatt family, which was an extended, nomadic family of professional ghost hunters and experts of the paranormal and supernatural. Studying, hunting, recognizing, capturing and even eliminating paranormal entities was their forte. But it wasn't just ghosts they hunted for. Of course not. They've also encountered monsters, such as zombies, witches, demons, vampires, werwolves, goblins, mythical legends and other creatures of folklore.

There was the patriarch, Dr. John Edgar Wyatt, a parapsychologist who was fired from New York University for his surreal studies and methods who, along with his wife, Constance, his brother, Maxwell and brother-in-law, Edwin, started their own business in solving paranormal problems around the globe. From the _yōkai_ in Japan to the preternatural hauntings in Amityville to the Flying Dutchman ghost ship of the seven seas. They were indeed everywhere, hunting down the occult and the unknown. But they also didn't have a home, which is why they drove around in that RV of theirs so often. It was like the only home they ever had. If they ever found a real home, if anything, that would be nice. There was also John and Constance's first-born son, Wallace, who wants to contribute a normal lifestyle than going around, chasing ghosts.

So they had arrived at Metroville after hearing about some paranormal activity at the history museum. They parked their RV in front of the building before the madness going on. There were so many people around, that John had to honk the horn to caution them out of the way as he drove. Both he, Constance, Edwin and Maxwell exited the vehicle to gaze upon the crowd forming around the museum. It was pure insanity.

"The local museum." John sighed through his nose. "And to think a haunting would be anywhere quiet in these parts."

"Well, I'm getting a hella lot of readings here, hon." Constance reminded him, using her PKE meter to help track the spiritual presence. "Could be a Class 2 by the looks of it."

"There's bond to be blood, my friends." Maxwell cracked with a shit-eating smile on his face. "The blood! THE BLOOD!"

"Shut up, Max!" snapped Constance, smacking him in the ribs.

"I'm open for it." Edwin said, before taking out his pills and popping in his mouth.

The Ghostbusters moved their way past the crowd and the police tape, ignoring the police as they tried to keep them back. There was Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible discussing matters with the curator and the chief.

"I'm sorry to say, chief, but murder cases are just not our cup of tea. I mean, we're not homicide detectives." Elastigirl said delicately.

"What are you saying? That you won't help us?" The chief bellowed incredulously.

"No, no, no! Of course not, it's just that-" Mr. Incredible tried to explain before he caught a glimpse of the Ghostbusters making their way into the museum. "Say, who are those people?"

"Them?" The curator asked, looking over at them before answering, "Why, they must be the Ghostbusters."

"Who?" asked the married Super couple in unison.

"Professional ghost hunters. They'll take care of any paranormal problem." Deputy Watkins explained with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, what?" Elastigirl stuttered with both confusion and amusement. "Paranormal? As in what? Ghosts? There's no such thing as ghosts."

"I probably wouldn't count on that." reminded the curator.

Once let inside of the foundation itself, the Ghostbusters took a look around to see, as always in a situation such as this, no guests present at the time, except for the police and detectives inspecting the very spot where the night watchman was attacked the night before. Only there was nothing left of him now, safe for the gruesomely-large dried pool of crimson liquid all over the floor that trailed across the lobby floor towards somewhere in the museum. The detectives were snapping photographic evidence of the blood. Edwin seemed to get cold feet upon seeing the blood, as he had a somewhat weak stomach.

"See? I told you there'd be blood." Max remarked with a teasing smirk.

Ignoring his lackadaisical sense of humor, the foursome padded over on boot-clad feet across the shiny, tiled floor over to where a custodian was being interrogated by two detectives. Needless to say, the man was paranoid beyond explanation, eyes widened and blank with horror and pale, quivering inconsistently.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked John.

"Oh, thank god, you're here." sighed Detective Terry Atkins with relief. "This man here is an apparent witness to whatever batshit happened here. We found him cowering under the front desk, shaking like a dog after a bath. We've been having issues trying to get any sort of explanation out of him."

"Let me take it from here, detective." Constance rested herself next to the twitching janitor, spooked out of his wits and made him look at her by resting her hand on his forehead. "Sorry to disturb you, Mr...uh, ..." She read off his name tag. "...Eddie. But we'd to ask you some questions. Can you tell us what happened? What did you see?"

After taking some deep, exaggerated breaths, the custodian, Eddie, finally settled down and gave Constance a calm and collective look, though still in shock.

"Like every other day when I have work, I was the first to arrive before anyone else to unlock the front doors. But in doing so, I found the huge trail of blood...by the doors. I followed it to see where it lead and..." Eddie looked ready to gag or be sick, silencing his words mid-sentence.

"And what?" John requested.

"...I found the dead body of Mr. Chavez, our night watchman in the museum storage room." finished Eddie with a weak stomach, abject terror in his eyes and a shake in his voice.

"A body?" Constance repeated with surprise. "May we see it?"

"Are you sure you folks wanna do that?" Atkins asked, reminding them that it'll be too grisly for them to see.

"Please. We've encountered dead bodies before in the past. It's nothing new to us." John explained in a confident manner.

"Suit yourselves." shrugged Detective Eastwick.

* * *

They followed the PKA readings down to the storage area as well as the blood trail and the further they got, the more frequent readings they received. They were certainly making progress here. They actually were no strangers to dead corpses and graphic images. They hunted the dead and even the undead. It's part of the job like homicide detectives themselves. Besides the bloody trail on the floor, nothing seemed to be out of place inside the storage room filled with fossils, wax figures wrapped in plastic and other ancient antiquities. But that is until they found the body finally.

It was a true gruesome and gorey sight to behold before the expert ghost hunters to gaze upon the bloody cadaver lying flat in the middle of the floor., drenched in scarlet blood all over it. However, there was only half of it was present. The lower half of the corpse was torn off, leaving the guts and entrails to spill out. Edwin tried to hold his lunch down as he feverishly popped more pills down his throat. But when John got close enough to the body that something was off about it.

"Hmm, the body appears to have bite marks on it from where it was severed." explained John, getting a closer look, unfazed by this explicit scene before his very eyes.

"Yeah, big bite marks." nodded Edwin in agreement.

"It's almost as if he has been chewed apart by some enormous creature." Maxwell theorized.

"Enormous what?" jabbed a voice from behind them in confusion, making them all jump and swivel their heads around to see Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible standing behind them, having followed them down to the room.

"What are you two doing here?" demanded John.

"Uh, we're trying to see what's been going on here. What are you doing here?" Elastigirl demanded back to them.

"Our jobs. What's it look like?" Constance snarked with her hands on her hip.

"Well, it's our duty to protect the citizens from crime and villainy and we're not gonna let you four ruin it." Mr. Incredibles barked at the foursome.

"I hate you inform you, Mr. Incredible, but I'm afraid that the occurrences here are beyond human or even of this plane of existence." replied John calmly. "Nothing here has been stolen so far. But what do you think happened to that guy? See for yourself."

John gestured to the bloodied corpse on the floor to them and their reaction, naturally, was priceless. Elastigirl let out a scream of terror and covered her eyes while Mr. Incredible back away a step looking sick to his stomach. In fact, he turned around and actually barfed on the floor.

"Didn't think so." John sighed.

"Wait, I'm getting something." explained Constance, holding up the PKE meter. "It's...it's close by."

"Alright. Time for some action." Mr. Incredible grinned with excitement, rubbing his hands together to prepare for some combat.

"Keep quiet, why don't you?" Maxwell remarked.

They didn't feel like trusting them immediately as they were standing in their way of capturing a possible supervillain, but they had no say in the matter. The four Ghostbusters quietly marched through the storage room with the two Supers following suit and were getting really impatient.

"Well, where is it?" ordered Elastigirl annoyed.

"Shut the fuck up!" snapped Constance.

"Hey!" Elastigirl shrieked before being shushed by the Ghostbusters. "I'll have you know that Supers would still be illegal if I hadn't stopped the Screenslaver from hypnotizing Supers into attacking innocents."

"Oh, good. You made an accomplishment." Constance remarked sarcastically, rolling her eyes while trying to focus on the paranormal readings.

"And I saved a runaway train." added Elastigirl firmly.

"We don't give a shit." retorted Maxwell.

Elastigirl felt insulted that these people don't seem to appreciate or even care about what she achieved during her fight with Evelyn, but that was not the problem right now. The problem was that there was some paranormal activity going on in his very museum and they, the Ghostbusters, were going to take care of it. After a few uncomfortable seconds or more, the ghost hunters froze in place when they finally saw it. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl both had their jaws hanging open with wide eyes, painted with both horror and shock.

Standing there, or rather floating, by some crates and boxes was the purple-glowing apparition, simply minding it's own business or simply unaware of the witnesses before it. The Supers blinked at least once or twice to see if they weren't hallucinating or it wasn't just their imagination. No, they weren't. Because they were actually seeing a real ghost right before their open eyes.

"Are you guys actually seeing this?" whispered a bewildered Elastigirl.

"Yes." The Ghostbusters replied all together.

"I'm-I'm looking a real-life ghost right now. Oh, my god." Elastigirl stammered with disbelief.

"Good for you. Now, please, keep your voice down or else you'll spook it." John commanded her before reaching for it.

"No." Mr. Incredible shook himself of his gobsmacked disbelief and stopped to think that it's probably fake. An optical illusion or even a holograph from a projector that the crook set up to throw them off their scent. "I don't believe this. This has to be a fake. What if the bad guy set up a projector to scare us away?"

"I know the difference between fake and real, slick. And that ain't fake." replied John, reaching for his proton wand as well as the other Ghostbusters. But Mr. Incredible stood in the way.

"It's definitely fake. Here, I'll prove it." Mr. Incredible approach the ghost without stealth.

"No, wait! Stop!" John hissed, trying to stop him and not provoke the entity. "Get back here!"

"Buddy, wait!"

"Bob, don't!"

"What?" Mr. Incredibles shrugged with a chuckle, getting closer and closer without fear and sense of caution. "It's just a hologram, right?"

But then all of the sudden, poor Mr. Incredible was proven dead wrong for the closer he approached the spectre, the more agitated it got at having it's personal space violated. But the others were too late to deter him from making the wrong decision. The spirit twisted it's head all the way around to face Mr. Incredible with an angered expression in a creepy, slow manner that started to send an icy chill up the otherwise brute superhero. And then, shit began to hit the fan instantly. The ghost turned it's entire body around in place with it's head and it grew from passive and calm to terrifying and bloodthirsty in a matter of seconds. It seemed to increase in size, the face morphed into that of an evil, predatory monster with empty, black eyes, skull-like humanoid face and an elongated jaw, stretching wide open to reveal huge rows of sharp, bloody teeth and a long, slippery tongue. In response to it's anger, there came a huge gust of wind as it let out an earth-shattering roar at them.

Never in either of their lives have Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl seen anything more frightening. Their hearts skipped beats and they both screamed bloody-murder before hauling ass out of the storage room, leaving the Ghostbusters behind. Having grabbed their proton wands, three of them aimed at the supernatural, metaphysical remains of human consciousness with their ionic streams. It captured the ghost in place before it had any chance to escape.

"Got ya, you son of a bitch!" Maxwell cried with victory. John pulled the trap out of his bag and placed it under the apparition while they held it still with their streams to it doesn't get away.

"I got the trap ready! Wait for my signal." John commanded with a sense of leadership. "Ready? Now!"

And simultaneously, Constance, Edwin and Maxwell all yanked their streams away from the ghost the very moment John activated the trap, capturing the spectre within it's grasp and pulling it inside of it against it's will. And then, all was silent, all was perfectly still. John picked up the trap, that was now steaming from ensnaring the apparition. As they might say, another job well done. Well, not yet anyway.

"Well, folks, that concludes our tour." joked Maxwell, earning himself hard stares.

* * *

Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl ran straight out of the building and right into the media to stop and catch their breath. How could they have not expected something like that? They just had their first encounter with an actual, real-life ghost and lived to tell the tale about it. They've battles many supervillains and criminals in the past before. The Underminer, the Screenslaver, Syndrome, Lady Lightbug, Corn-Cob Man and countless others, but this nothing like the rest. It was definitely, for sure real. Perhaps there is an afterlife after all and there really is paranormal activity out there unseen to a naked eye. But their moment was interrupted when the press arrived to hear their story, asking whether or not they might take care of it or had they already.

"I'm sorry, but as crazy as this sounds, there's an actual ghost in there. I saw for myself. I mean, we saw it for ourselves." Elastigirl explained with a gobsmacked face to the camera.

"Thank you. No further questions, please." grunted Mr. Incredible, brushing away the meddling, pesky mob of reporters to reach his children with Elastigirl.

"Mom! Dad!" Violet and Dash cried in unison as they rushed over to their parents.

"You guys okay? How did it go?" asked Violet, holding a giggling Jack-Jack in her arms.

"Did you catch the bad guy?" Dash desperately asked, anxious to know the details.

"Uh,...not exactly." spoke Mr. Incredible, confused as to how he was going to explain their encounter to their children.

"Well, you see, kids, we were about to..." But Elastigirl was cut off mid-way in her explanation when the police and press both marched over to the Ghostbusters once they've exited the foundation with the smoking trap in John's grip.

"Did you get it?" begged the curator.

"Well, we caught one of them." John started off with.

"One of them? You mean there's more?" Detective Watkins demanded with shock.

"Yeah, but we did find the body of the night guard down in the storage area of the museum, gentlemen. Just follow the trail of blood." explained Constance and with that, the police and the detectives both marched inside to get a look at the corpse for themselves.

"Well, need to come back at night when everyone's away so we can work in peace." John told the press before he, his wife, brother, plus brother-in-law started to head for the RV to drive off and come back later tonight when it's quiet. However, Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible overheard them and maybe decided they could lend a hand with their activities, hoping to not miss the chance to save the day.

"Wait a minute!" Elastigirl called out, rushing over to them before they all stopped to face her and her husband. "Look, you guys and us kinda got off on the wrong foot. We apologize for getting in your way and we were hoping we could, you know...help out."

"Help out?" asked Constance, lifting an eyebrow. "How can you two help us out?"

"Uh, well, maybe we could help lure in the ghosts or something like that?" Mr. Incredible suggested. "Just to make up for interfering with your work. I mean, it's our job to protect the city's citizens from evil and acts of villainy. We're superheroes. What could happen?"

The Ghostbusters gave each other some looks as if thinking all of this over. Finally, they all decided; What's the harm? They may be inexperienced with the paranormal, unlike them, but they had superpowers and it wouldn't be any trouble.

"Okay, then." John nodded in agreement.

"Excellent." Elastigirl grinned.

"Come back here tonight at around 9:50 PM. That's half an hour after the museum closes." Constance explained to the two Supers.

"But how will we get in." asked Mr. Incredible.

"We'll figure something out." John replied. "See you all tonight, right?"

"Right." nodded Elastigirl in confirmation.

"We'll be here." Mr. Incredible answered. "Count on it."

"By the way, real big fan, Mr. Incredible." said Edwin with the demeanor of a childish fanboy. "Love your work, love you. Peace out."

Both Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl shared amused and pleased smiles at the man giving his approval to their crime-fighting activity and glad to have a fan around that's not a creepy, weird or stalker-ish like Syndrome, or rather Buddy, was back in the day.

"Come on, Edwin!" Constance hissed grabbing his hand and pulling him along with them. But then Elastigirl frowned.

"Hey, he didn't even acknowledge me." She complained. "He only liked you. Have people forgotten about me apprehending Evelyn or stopping that runaway train?"

"Don't bother bragging about it, Helen." replied her husband. "Don't let the praise go to your head."

This earned him a hard, angry death glare from his wife in response to that hypocrisy, but Mr. Incredible only nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders and went to join the kids with and irate Elastigirl following behind. Meanwhile, upon entering the RV, it looked like the inside of a house with a dinner table, refrigerator, couch with a television and stairs leading to the second floor of the RV. Inside where the rest of the extended family. There was Edwin's wife, Olivia, Maxwell's wife, Thalia, and their daughters, eldest Blair and youngest twins, Ash and Angela. Constance's father, Zebediah, and John's father, Xavier, were sitting with Thalia who was practicing her fortune-telling skills. Finally, there were John and Constance's children. Susan, Lucas and the eldest, Wallace who was drawing in his notebook.

"So how was it?" asked Olivia. "What exactly was it?"

"We captured a Class 2 spirit of unknown identity nor origin." John explained. "But that was only one of them anyway. We'll have to come back tonight when the attention dies down."

"Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl will be helping us out, too." Maxwell added.

"Wait, seriously?" peeped Susan. "The Incredibles are going to give you guys a hand at ghost-hunting?"

"That's right." Constance nodded in response to her only daughter.

"Great." droned out Wallace while paying more attention to his sketching than to his parents. They both shared a knowing look as Constance approached him and placed her hands on her son's shoulders while John and Maxwell left to clean the trap out and place the spirit into a machine that acts as a portal from the land of the living to the land of the dead.

"Honey, your father and I have been talking." Constance began gently.

"Yeah, what?" sighed Wallace.

"That you went back to school." She answered.

"School?" repeated her son.

"Yeah." Constance nodded and bend down to rest her chin on his shoulder. "We place you in a normal high school with other kids. I'll be fun for you."

"Oh, yeah. Sounds fun. I can't wait." Wallace shrugged in boredom. "What could go wrong?"

"I know it seems sudden, but you'll get the hang of it. I'm sure you will." Constance assured him with a motherly smile.

Wallace never imagined ever returning to school. Ever since he graduated from the sophomore year, he and his family have been on the march for ghosts and monsters ever since. They had to homeschool him and his siblings for a little bit. Hopefully, he could make some friends there and maybe find a girlfriend.

* * *

 **And there's the new chapter. So for the common quest I keep getting named Matt, I'm not talking about the skeleton blinking it's eyes. If you read over the first chapter, you'll see I'm referring to the wax statue of the T-Rex. You know, the one with skin on it? That one? Anyway, the characters Lady Lightbug and Corn-Cob Man come from that vintage cartoon short Mr. Incredible and Pals from the Special Features 2005 DVD of The Incredibles, that parodies the old-day superhero Saturday morning cartoons. So thanks for waiting and I'll get to other chapters for my other stories in due time.**


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as nightfall had arrived on the city of Metroville, Bob and Helen knew it was time for them to return to the museum. It was only 7:00 PM when they grabbed their suits and placed them on before putting on detective trench coats before they called up Kari McKeen, Violet's friend, to come babysit the kids for them, even though Violet was basically old enough to handle her younger brothers. Thankfully, because Kari's memories of witnessing Jack-Jack's powers long ago were erased, she was brave enough to handle to super-powered baby once more.

"We'll only be gone for a few minutes, Kari." Helen instructed Kari as she and Bob were by the front door. Kari was holding the infant in her arms, nodding her head in confirmation. "So remember, if anything happens, just call me or Bob on our cell and make sure to read Jack-Jack is stories before putting him asleep. And also, you have to quietly make your way out of the room afterwards, otherwise he'll never stay asleep."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Parr. I got everything under control." assured Kari with a wide grin, revealing her braces.

"Mom, seriously. I can handle them by myself." Violet grunted with irritation.

"Even after what happened last time when you snuck out after we left to that party?" Helen sternly reminded her, making Violet look away nervously for being reminded of that. When Violet came back home that night, her parents were already home and Jack-Jack was turning the place upside down because Dash was trying and failing to keep him entertained. Violet was grounded for two weeks.

"We'll back in time for dinner, okay? Just try to behave yourselves. Bye now." Bob quickly told them before he took his wife with him out the door before she could get a word in.

Now with them gone, Violet let out a surly exhale at not being trusted to look after her younger siblings. Kari, however, gave them one of her dorky smiles.

"Who's up for Monopoly?" She asked brightly.

* * *

The Ghostbusters were already there before Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl were and the super-powered couple were certain that their kids didn't notice a thing. John, Constance, Max and Edwin had just stepped out with their equipment when they noticed the Incredibile arrive and park next to the RV. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl popped out of the car to join up with the Ghostbusters.

"Glad you folks could make it." remarked Max. "Wasn't sure you were going to or not."

"We've been waiting for half an hour." Constance told them matter-of-factly.

"We have to hire a babysitter. Our kids should be in good hands." Elastigirl reminded her with a casual shrug.

"Oh, right. Forget you guys had kids." said John with a nod, lifting his proton wand onto his shoulder. "Shall we, then?"

Upon entering the building, the inside was quiet as a mouse. But the Ghostbusters knew that nothing was as it seemed. While quietly and cautiously making their way inside with the two Supers following behind them, Constance checked her PKE meter and was getting ten times more of the readings than before, meaning there's something much more sinister at work here than they originally thought.

"So what do you think it could be?" asked Elastigirl.

"Thalia says that it's being haunted by the spirits of different people from various eras in the past." Max stated. "But I think the party's just getting started."

Just then, a mysterious sound broke the ever-still silence in the dark museum, which caught the group by surprise. The Ghostbusters readied their proton wands while Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl took their battle stance, prepared for a fight. Although, they are pretty shaken inside as they were a tad afraid of what would happen next considering the apparition they witnessed earlier. Everyone played statue and kept their eyes forward as the sound ahead of them got louder and louder before a gigantic figure stomped into view, revealing itself as a wax statue of the _Tyrannosaurus-rex_ now possessed by the paranormal activity in the museum.

Mr. Incredible and his wife both gasped in shock to actually be baring witness to a living T-Rex figure staring back at them with it's glowing purple eyes. The Ghostbusters, however, were unfazed as they were no strangers to this kind of thing. Encountering ghosts and monsters was their main hobby. The prehistoric goliath stood eerily still, eyeballing the humans for at least a couple seconds before Max stole the moment to break the ice.

"Nobody move a fucking muscle." He whispered.

Unfortunately, this did no good at all, because this was Jurassic Park or anything of the sort. And with that, the T-Rex ghost let out an earth-shattering, ear-splitting roar. The two Supers covered their ears painfully when the roar bombarded against their eardrums, but the Ghostbusters took their chance to fire their proton wands at the beast's mouth, but it already closed it before they could reach it and the monster then charged at the group with carnivorous intend. That's when everyone split up and scattered in all directions with the T-Rex chasing after the Ghostbusters and the Supers running in an opposite direction to escape the rampaging dinosaur.

"Ever seen a dinosaur before?!" Elastigirl screamed in a panicky voice.

"Not one that actually moves!" yelled back Mr. Incredible.

Their frightened running brought them to the Planetarium Wing of the museum where they stopped to catch their breath and think of a plan. Any kind of plan. Meanwhile, Max and Edwin found themselves in the American Civil War room to hide from the beast, leaving John and Constance to take care of it themselves.

"Now what?" asked Edwin.

"John and Constance know what they're doing." Max reminded him with a chill tone.

But then they realized that they realized that they just ran into another problem. For inside the room with them were the ghosts of both Confederate and Union soldiers who had died in battle from the Civil War all staring at them with sinister expressions and fondling their muskets. But Max and Edwin were already prepared for something like this.

"This oughta be good." Max remarked with a smirk, raising his weapons.

Back with Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible, they have been wondering around the museum looking for the Ghostbusters when they came upon the African mammals exhibit.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Mr. Incredible, sounding terrified.

"We have to help them fight that dinosaur somehow!" Elastigirl elaborated, even more panicky than before when she suddenly force, as did Mr. Incredible for they both looked up to see that the animals in the room were now possessed as well, dangerously coming towards the two, from elephants to the lions, eying their new prey with their teeth bared and their claws sheathed.

"They're just...stuffed animals." said Mr. Incredible with a frightened sense of confidence that it was no big deal.

But then he was proven wrong when a lion roared at him with intimidation, making him jump and yelp.

"...that want too eat us."

"You hold them off! I'm going to find the others!" Elastigirl ordered and stretched her way out of the room before her husband could object and protest. Now it was just him and the wild animals. But he was gonna have to be brave and smart about this. So Mr. Incredible fought back his fear and raised his fists.

John and Constance were running from the T-Rex throughout the hallways before they finally came into a dead end, stopping them in their tracks and the dinosaur king stopped as well just a few feet from them. The two turned to face them and got their wands out.

"When he roars again, aim for his mouth." John silently instructed.

"Got it." Constance nodded.

And then, as if on cue, the T-Rex roared once again to show off it's intimidation. The two were about to fire when Constance's wand sparked instead, having some issues.

"Oh, come on! Not now!" She growled, hitting it and trying to get it to work.

They lost their chance and the dinosaur full-on charged at them again, ready to eat them both whole. Constance knew they were too late and were about to be eaten. But when the T-Rex got closer, Elastigirl landed in front of the two and inflated her derriere at the monster as it ran directly at them. The T-Rex ran right into Elastigirl's incredibly-large inflated buttocks real hard, that it bounced backwards far away and into a wall, knocking it to the floor. Then Elastigirl deflated her butt and took a prideful stance, though her butt was a bit sore now from that hard impact.

"Nicely done!" John commented.

"Thanks for that." said Constance gratefully.

"Well, it was all I could think of." shrugged Elastigirl. "You know, sometimes it's good to have a big butt."

"Then it's a good thing you do." Constance told her with a smile, but then focus on the main issue. "We have to aim for it's mouth when it opens."

"That spirit in the dinosaurs and one pulling the strings. The rest of the apparitions here are like bees. We take down the leader and the rest are history. No pun intended." John concluded before he activated his proton wand.

Elastigirl hid behind them when John pulled out the trap and placed it on the floor.

"What's that?" asked Elastigirl.

"It's designed as a trap for ghosts." explained John simply.

The T-Rex finally awoke from being knock unconscious and returned to it's feet before facing the humans again, even more angrier. John and Constance held their wands high and when the beast roared loudly at them, they fired right into the dinosaur's mouth, causing it to electrify and shake violently, then the purple-glowing ghost inside of it was forcefully exorcised from the wax dinosaur's body and the two carefully hanged the spirit over the trap and then when John activated the trap, they both released their hold on the ghost before it was sucked into the trap.

All around the museum, the ghosts everywhere else vanish into thin air and even the African animals become lifeless dummies once again. The haunting in the museum was finally over and the Ghostbusters and Supers reunited back at the lobby.

"How did it go?" asked Mr. Incredible.

"The problem is taken care of." said John, holding up the smoking trap. "See, there has been a little tampering with this thing here."

He held up a strange Egyptian ankh amulet to everyone.

"This ankh necklace had caused a spiritual entity to arise in the museum, bringing back the souls of those a part of history to wreck havoc on the place. But luckily, they didn't count on us."

"Great. So what are you guys gonna do with it?" asked Elastigirl, staring at the golden ankh.

"We're gonna add it to our collection back at the RV where no one will mess with it again." Constance explained.

"We got like huge toy shop of paranormal findings like the Necronomicon, Excalibur and the like." replied Max.

"Well, we're glad to have helped you guys out and everything." Elastigirl said generously. "Say, would you folks mind coming to dinner back at our place?"

"Pardon?" asked Edwin, raising an eyebrow.

"We were hoping to invite you people to dinner with us at our house." Mr. Incredible repeated for his wife.

"Uh, we weren't planning on eating anywhere." Constance answered gently. "But since you two helped us take care of our ghost situation, we would be honored."

"Good. Then maybe we could trust you folks with our secret identities." Elastigirl said, nudging her husband to follow along before they both removed their masks. "I'm Helen Parr and this is my husband, Bob."

"Nice to meet you all." said back John in response. "We promise not to tell anyone about this. Right, Max?"

"Well, my kids are wondering who Elastigirl really is, but-" He was cut off when Constance kicked him in the shin, making him rub it in pain. "Alright, I won't tell."

"So where do you guys live?" asked Edwin.

"We live on 1433 Bird Dr. It's a giant mansion that has a view of the city." Bob explained to them while Edwin typed the address down on his phone. "Hope you'll all be there in time."

"Don't worry about. We look forward to it. See you there." John addressed them before he and the other Ghostbusters waved them goodbye.

"Bye." The Super couple waved back as they got back into the Incredibile and sped off down the road and disappeared back to their house leaving the Ghostbusters behind to head back to the RV to let the family know about their dinner plans.

* * *

 **A/N: And there's the next chapter of the story. The whole situation at the museum almost reminds me of the Night at the Museum movies, which is actually where I got the inspiration from. I just wanted to add the part where Elastigirl uses her big butt as a weapon of defense. Both funny and satisfying at the same time. So now the Ghostbusters have gotten along with the Incredibles and are going to have dinner with them.**


End file.
